Child's Play: Tender Love And Care
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka comes home from a mission a little banged up.


Myka limped through the door, her knee hurting like hell. She closed the door behind her, greeted by a quiet house. She slipped off her coat gently, dropping it on the floor without a care and limped into the family room, laying down on the sofa and propping her leg up on the arm.

She wasn't sure when she fallen asleep or how long for but when she felt something cold she jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to see Emma putting an ice pack on her knee. She watched her run out of the room.

"I did it Mummy. What now?" she heard Emma ask.

"Can you find the blanket please? I think it's on the footrest and put it on her." She heard HG reply. "But don't wake her up."

Emma ran back into the room and Myka smiled as she watched her grab the blanket and bring it over to her.

"Hey," Myka said, shocked her voice was so raspy.

"Mama, you're hurt?" Emma looked concerned.

Myka tried to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Just a little, I'll be okay though so don't you worry."

Emma fumbled a little opening up the blanket and threw it over Myka once she'd gotten it open. At this point Myka realised Emma had left her bear next to her head for her to feel better. "Thank you Ems. Where's Mummy?"

"Getting you something for the pain and something ready for you to eat when you woke up," HG answered as she came into the room and handed Myka a glass of water and two pills. She perched to Myka as she took them, taking the glass and putting it on the table. "Bad?"

"Just bruised. All over. My knee hurts," Myka admitted. HG swept the hair out of her wife's face, checking for injury before sweeping her gaze down to her knee, adjusting the pack to rest on it better.

"Do you want me to call Vanessa?" HG asked. "Let her take a look at it, darling." Myka just shook her head.

"Mummy, can you make Mama all better?" Emma asked, leaning against HG. "You always fix things."

"Emma..." Myka felt bad for making her girls worry.

HG sighed, looking at Myka. "I wish I could make it better but we just got to look after Mama and make sure she put too much strain on her knee. Okay?"

Emma didn't look like that was a good enough answer from the pout on her face. "Okay."

"Do you want anything else?" HG asked, hand running through Myka's hair and down to rest against her cheek.

"Just you two."

Myka's stomach grumbling interrupted.

"When did you eat last?" HG asked.

"This morning, before we went in for the artifact. I didn't really feel like stopping on the way home after busting my knee."

"Let me finish dinner and then I'm all yours," HG told her, leaning over and kissing her. It was a kiss that said I'm glad you're home and you're safe and I love you. HG picked Emma up. "Right madam, it's your job to make Mama feel better while I make her something to eat. Can you do that?"

Emma nodded. "Good girl. You get her whatever she needs and I'll be right back." HG stood and sat Emma down where she had been sitting.

Myka watched Emma for a minute before moving to make some room next to her. "Come here," Myka moved the blanket and held her arms for Emma to climb into. Emma lay day and Myka wrapped her arms around her, cuddling. Emma rested her head on Myka's chest, her arm tucked around her mother, after making sure Mr Bear was tucked in and cuddling Myka too.

"Does it hurt a lot Mama?" Emma asked.

"A little bit," Myka told her, hugging her close and playing with her curls. "My knee's sore. Thank you for getting me the ice pack."

"Do you want Twizzles?" Emma asked. "They make you happy."

Myka smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'll get some later thanks. Emma-cuddles are making me happy right now."

"Mama..."

Emma looked up at her, a serious look on her face. "I don't like when you hurt."

"Believe me baby, me neither," Myka gave her a sympathetic look. "It's no fun. But after a day or two it won't hurt anymore and I'll be running after you again."

Emma laid her head down again and Myka felt better having her little girl close. "What did you do today? You and Mummy been good?" Emma's head shot up again, a grin on her face. "Uh oh. What happened?"

"Me and Mummy fixed things," Emma told her.

"You did?" Myka pushed the hair that was hanging in Emma's eyes back. "Did you blow anything up?" She teased.

"Nope," Emma told her happily. "Can wash clothes again."

"You fixed the washer?" Myka smirked. She and HG had been arguing all week about getting someone out to fix it.

"Yup," Emma nodded her head. "Wanna see the picture I made?"

"In a minute," Myka told her, closing her eyes. She was exhausted and she was enjoying her cuddle and didn't want Emma to move just yet.

Emma cuddled back into Myka. "It's you and Uncie Pete getting the bads men and saving the world." She told her mother.

"I bet I didn't have a busted knee," Myka joked.

"Hero, Mama," Emma murmured but Myka heard it. Myka squeezed her tighter, feeling tears well up. She ached all over but that made it all worth it. The pride her daughter had in her and HG.

"I love you Emma."

"Love you Mama," Emma lifted her head and gave Myka a sloppy kiss. "Still hurt Mama?"

"Nah, you made me feel all better."

Myka rested for most of the night on the sofa, HG coming to join them once dinner was cooking, Myka's head in her lap. After dinner Emma got her Twizzlers and a new ice pack and HG ran her a bath and the three of them retired to HG and Myka's room to read. Myka managed to talk HG into reading the Time Machine to the two of them and lay with Emma cuddled between them and listened to her wife. It amazed her to watch _the_ HG Wells reading to their four year old and answering all her questions about the book as she read. Myka had read it so often and talked to HG about it as an adult, it was quite different to experience it through the eyes of her daughter and watch HG's amused smirk as she watched Emma enjoying her book and answered her childish questions.

When Emma fell asleep between the two of them HG lifted her up and carried her to bed then slid back into bed with Myka, spooning into her back.

"Thank you," Myka pulled the arm HG had thrown over her a little tighter. She didn't need to explain what she was thanking her wife for, HG knew.

"Thank you for coming home to me," HG kissed the back of her neck.


End file.
